


Fluffy Winterberries

by ShiroStrawberry



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-10-13 01:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17478650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroStrawberry/pseuds/ShiroStrawberry
Summary: A bunch of different IchiHitsu one-shots! Mainly fluffy ones~





	1. The Strawberry Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am new to ao3 but hope to post more on here! I've written a few fluffs that I wanted to post, so far mostly drunk Hitsu haha! They don't have any connection to each other, just a new fluff each chapter. I think I will try to keep these all fluffy for now :) I hope you enjoy~
> 
> If you love to write, do art or just like reading IchiHitsu, then it'd be great if you joined the IchiHitsu discord server I run!! You can find the link on my tumblr, same name as here; ShiroStrawberry. :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toshiro says the weirdest yet funniest things when drunk. Ichigo likes to take advantage of the silly things he says, much to Hitsugaya's dismay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm new to ao3 but I hope to post more on here! I have been writing random IchiHitsu fluffs lately, so I decided to post them here! Each chapter will be a different fluff, not really connecting to each other. I hope you enjoy~

Ichigo never thought he’d see the day tears would fall from those icy pools of turquoise he loved so much. It pained him to hear the light muffled sobs of his lover, and the sight of his trembling form made his heart sink. He had felt sick to his stomach, practically running to his lover the moment he laid eyes on him as he stumbled through the bedroom door. Quiet whispers came from him, barely audible as Toshiro muttered out a jumble of apologies and became frantic at the sight of the captain. Tear stained cheeks and puffy eyes, an awful state to see someone you loved so dearly in. Ichigo had wrapped him in his arms, instinctively running a hand through the messy white locks as he kissed his forehead.

“It’s going to be okay Toshiro, what happened? Who do I have to kill?” Ichigo’s words were hushed and protective, a dark tone seeping into his voice as he ended the lulling with a threat.

“I’m sorry..” The words were muffled and quiet but the sound of the apology playing on his lover's lips over and over made Ichigo’s heart tense, a sorrow washing over him at the truly heartbreaking sound.

“Please tell me what happened,” Ichigo’s words were stern, an overly protective need boiling in his chest as he pried Toshiro, who has clung to his chest, away enough to look into his glassy jade eyes.

But that’s when Ichigo had noticed the whiff of floral perfume and the sickening smell of liquor melding together in an awfully familiar scent. He had grown to know that smell after spending extended periods of time in the tenth division. The undeniable fragrance of Rangiku Matsumoto, along with the odour of alcohol. Ichigo refrained from groaning as he inspected Toshiro, who had thankfully stopped crying and simply stood before him, swaying dangerously as he held onto Ichigo’s arms for support. The Tenth Division Captain was undoubtedly drunk. Matsumoto had been up to her old tricks of getting the snowy male to succumb to her begging and have a drink with her. And it seemed she had broken him this time, finally pushing him to the level of total sobriety loss.

“I’m sorry Ichi, I really didn’t mean too..” Ichigo stared shocked at the man before him, a blush dusting over his cheeks at the sound of Toshiro calling him by his pet name, one he only used when overly tired and seeking affection. Curiosity took over as the strawberry raised a questioning brow.

“Sorry for what? Getting drunk?” A slightly amused sigh escaped his lips as Ichigo shook his head. “It’s alright Toshiro, besides, I’m sure it was Rangiku’s id-“

“No! I’m sorry about the strawberry!”

“The what? What about strawberries?”

“I ate one. I’m sorry but it was so nice. I know I shouldn’t have, you’re the Strawberry prince and I didn’t ask I’m sorry.”

Ichigo stood staring baffled at the shorter male in utter confusion, but then his once bemused expression morphed into amusement as it clicked in his mind what the other was mumbling about. Toshiro had began to sob again, clutching at Ichigo’s shirt as he buried his face, a string of apologies being cried into his chest. Ichigo had to refrain from laughing at the entire childish ordeal, his lips twisting into a wide grin. Ichigo couldn’t deny that Toshiro was the most adorable mess of a person when drunk. And he secretly liked the silly things he said. The Strawberry prince held his snowflake tight as he drunkenly sobbed, kissing his soft hair as Ichigo lightly giggled. This was going to be an interesting conversation tomorrow morning.

~Next day~

He didn’t mean to wake so early. His eyes felt heavy with lack of sleep; it had taken a while to calm the snowy captain enough to get him to bed. Ichigo had checked the time when he finally got back into the blankets, the clock face reading a pitiful 3:28 am. It thankfully hadn’t taken long for him to drift off, his eyes finally closing and mind being taken over by slumber. But it seemed it hadn’t lasted for long, as when he had woken the clock read a mere six o’clock. The ginger had actually groaned out loud at seeing the time and rolled over sluggishly, his eyes falling shut once more. He had planned to go back to sleep, his hand instinctively reaching over to embrace his icy partner. Ichigo had been surprised when his arm met an empty space, however, his eyes opening wearily to see the absence of snowy hair. It hadn’t taken him long though to realise where the other had gone.

Ichigo poured boiling water into the cup in front of him as he finished off making tea. He began to stir in the sugar for his cup when soft echoing of footsteps appeared behind him. The Strawberry tried to hide the smile gracing his lips as he turned to his lover. Said male shuffled over to the table, pale hand shielding his eyes from the morning sunlight filling the room. Ichigo watched Toshiro for a moment longer as he slumped into the chair, an audible groan breaking from his lips as he let his head fall into his palms. The substitute had to refrain from chuckling at the sight. Turning to the tea, Ichigo opted to pick up the water he had poured earlier and made his way over to the Captain. The ginger set the glass on the table, letting it hit the wood a little hard making the male before him jerk slightly at the noise. Another bubble of laughter was held in his throat as he reached to stroke the snowy locks.

“How are you feeling?”

No reply came. The amusement grew on the gingers face as his smile morphed into a smirk.

“Had a good night? It seemed like you might not have considering the state of you when you came in. Almost had me in a panic at the sight of you cry-“

“Shut up.”

The icy tone sent chills down Ichigo’s spine. Toshiro reached for the water, sipping at it quietly as Ichigo took a step back. An almost devilish glint shone in his eyes as he turned to the kitchen counter, grabbing a plate he had set aside when making the tea.

“My apologies babe, just poking fun. Are you alright though? Heard you throwing up in the bathroom when I woke up.” A low groan was heard in the direction of the small Captain. His smirk grew.

“Just, stop talking. Please.” Ichigo turned back to the table, staying a fair distance away as he stared at his boyfriend. Toshiro still had his head in his palm as he continued to sip on the water. He was simply sitting there, obviously battling a painful headache and an upset stomach as he seemed horribly hungover. But Ichigo couldn’t help but indulge the evil little voice echoing in the back of his mind. He couldn’t tell if it was just part of him wanting revenge for the horrible night sleep, or that bastard Hollow just cutting in to be an asshole. Either way, the substitute had made a decision as he took a brave step forward. He made sure everything sharp was out of reach, and thankfully Hyorinmaru was nowhere in sight as Ichigo placed the plate on the table.

“Oh don’t be so angry. Here, have a Strawberry. This time you have full permission from the Strawberry prince himself!” Ichigo declared loudly as he bowed slightly. Toshiro paused in his drinking and his shoulders slumped. Suddenly the air became thin and a dark, chilling vibe began to emit from the small prodigy before him. Ichigo had to bite his tongue to hold in the laughter threatening to escape his throat as he watched the Captain twitch slightly, his hand reaching out to the plate.

“You. Little. Shit.” Ichigo barely caught the words as Hitsuguya suddenly shot up and pelted a hand full of strawberries at him, causing the substitute to finally burst into laughter as he dove out the way of the projectile berries. Ichigo took a daring look back at the now fuming Toshiro, cheeks dusted with a deep red with teeth flared, a lethal glare piercing his soul. That was the last thing Ichigo saw as he ran out the door.


	2. Drunken Realisation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it hits you that you're in love at the strangest times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another tipsy Hitsu~

His sobriety had begun to ebb away as he took another swig of alcohol. Captain Hitsugaya hadn’t been one to drink much in his life; he favoured the coherent mindset that he held whilst sober. He hadn’t planned to fall victim to Matsumoto’s begging and constant efforts to get him to accompany her for a drink or two, yet he didn’t mind how the liquor clouded his mind, all stresses and worries fogging up and being temporarily forgotten. He felt relaxed and at peace for the first time in months, his muscles loosening up and limbs tingling with a warm sensation. His eyelids fluttered shut as he tilted his head back, a dazzling smile creeping across his face as he giggled slightly.

“What you gigglin’ at Capin’” Rangiku slurred heavily as she leaned forwards, half-lidded eyes lighting up at the sight of the usually serious prodigy. Toshiro merely gave another bubble of laughter before a pale hand covered his mouth, concealing another chuckle as he opened his eyes slightly, peering up at the ceiling.

“Orange is a funny colour.” He whispered as he suppressed another giggle. Rangiku paused for a moment before a sly grin spread wide over her face, hand reaching out as she poked her captains cheek.

“He’s taken over your thoughts again! Are we in love captain?” She sang as she continued to poke at his now reddening cheek. Hitsugaya jolted upright at her accusation, eyes widening as he began to retort. But he suddenly stopped for a moment, the butterflies in his stomach fluttering heavily as he stared at his lieutenant. He at first blamed the feeling on the liquor, his eyes shifting to the cup in his grasp as he tried to glare at the glass. He didn’t know what else it could be, his mind felt hazy and a giddy feeling took over his body. Images of a certain ginger flashed in his mind, a gorgeous smile taking over his thoughts and smooth warm laughter echoing in his ears. He couldn’t help how his smile widened at the thought, heart skipping a beat as his eyes fell shut, a light crimson dusting his cheeks. He felt so utterly happy as he watched his thoughts play out his favourite memory. Their first kiss. His stomach buzzed and head felt lighter as he remembered the night they’d shared their love. It was something he could never forget. He remembered the glistening water of the river they had sat at, Ichigo’s gorgeous chocolate hues peering at him as they shared their first exchange of feelings. It had been the most magical night, and Toshiro had finally felt at peace after all the wars they had endured. For a moment he found happiness when he thought he’d given up trying. Ichigo had been a saving grace in those moments of agony, and he relished the times they spent together those first few months.

“I think..” His words were quiet, turquoise’s hues peering through heavy lids, lips tingling with warmth as he recalled the moment Ichigo had captured him in a soft kiss. Slender fingers glided over his own smile as he replayed the moment over and over, heartbeat speeding up as his cheeks began to burn. “I think I am in love,” Hitsugaya whispered breathlessly. His stomach bubbled with bliss as he let himself sigh in pure joy. It had been the first time he’d let those words slip from his lips, the reality of his feelings finally becoming clear as he admitted to himself for the first time that he was indeed utterly in love. Head over heels in love he’d dare say. Another glorious chuckle escaped his throat as he let himself enjoy the ecstatic feeling engulfing him, his head falling low as he hid his excitement. Before he could say another word a high pitch squeal pierced through his hazy mind, pressure strangling him as he was practically tackled by Rangiku. Her arms squeezed tightly around her little captain as she began to aww loudly.

“Oh, captain - hicc - I’m so happy!!” She chirped through a drunken hiccup. An urge to struggle against the tight embrace died out as quickly as it had appeared, instead, tears prickled at the corner of Hitsugaya’s eyes as his arms snaked around her shoulders as he squeezed her back tightly. Rangiku’s light sniffles caught Toshiro’s attention as he too began to sob slightly.

“I’m happy too. So happy for once..” They sat sobbing for a moment in each other’s embrace, letting themselves be caught up in a beautifully rare moment. Everything seemed happy and bright for the first time since the war of the Quincy’s had begun. The trauma of the raging wars that occurred had left unfixable tears in both their lives, but for this moment they stayed in their tight hold, sharing both of their pain and happiness for just a mere moment.

“Captain? May I come in?” Hitsugaya jumped at the sudden voice behind the door, his arms falling away from Matsumoto as he cleared his throat. He took a moment to regain himself, hands rubbing frantically at the stray tears. Rangiku backed away, swaying slightly as she peered at the door, not bothering to wipe her face. Suddenly her brows knitted together, her hands settling on her hips as she glared at the door.

“He’s not here at the moment, come back later!” The sharpness to her voice shocked the captain; he’d never heard her raise her voice so quickly at a squad member before. The reply came shakily from the other behind the door, a hurried apology followed by retreating footsteps made Toshiro blink several times in shock. His gaze stayed on the door for a moment longer before settling back on Rangiku, who had taken a seat once more as she poured another drink. His cheeks were flushed a deep red as he averted his gaze once baby blue hues connected with his stare. A smirk spread across her face as she passed over another glass.

“Now, when’s the wedding?” Her smile widened as Toshiro’s head snapped back to stare wide-eyed at her. As he watched her, puffy eyes lit up with joy and pure happiness shone on her face, he simply smiled back as he took the drink from her. His own lips twisted into a smirk as he brought the glass to his lips.

“In about two weeks, though he doesn’t know that yet.” Rangiku burst out laughing at his statement and the two shared one more glorious chuckle as they enjoyed the night, both knowing tomorrow shall be back to normal, and this rare occasion shall be nothing but a memory never spoken of with words again, though it’ll be communicated by sly glances and hidden smirks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even when you have a plan, it doesn't always work out, especially not on Valentines Day it seems~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here is a very late Valentines Day one-shot! Hope you enjoy~

“Crap!” The frustration practically vibrated through the small car as the ginger let out the pent up irritation in the form of multiple cussing in the last half hour. The lethargy drenching him was overwhelmed by the anger he felt, knuckles blanching as he gripped the stirring wheel hard. Honey orbs darted towards the clock face upon the dash, clicking his tongue in irritation as he read the time. An hour late. Damn it. He had promised he’d be home on time, even got off work on time. And yet as he spared another angry look at the numbers reading a regrettable 8:45 pm, he outwardly groaned. This had all been his fault. If he had planned things better him and his love would be dressed and ready to leave for dinner, or feast on a simple homemade meal before hopefully enticing his stubborn lover onto the couch to snuggle through a movie before succumbing to the sexual tension that would have built up. He physically shivered thinking about how Toshiro would have done as he usually did; find amusement in teasing the ginger with slight touches and subtle brushing up against him, before boldly denying doing such a thing with that wicked grin hidden behind slim fingers. Ichigo could feel the heat prickling down south, clearing his throat in an attempt to refocus on the road. His lips curled up into a smile at the thought though. Valentine’s Day was a great excuse to do all the sappy romance the tenth division captain refused to indulge in, usually resisting with the same bullshit reason for not wanting to engage in such 'lovey dovey' acts. Yet Ichigo couldn’t help but push, knowing well enough that the icy male liked to lie about a lot—and badly.

The smile soon fell as he turned into the familiar street, the simple beige apartment catching his eye as he slowed down and pulled into the driveway. A deep sigh resonated in his throat as he swiftly turned the car key and let the engine die, taking another painful look at the time. He all but recoiled at the sight, but with haste, he gathered the bits and pieces of his sad attempt at fixing the night and proceeded to get out of the car. He jostled with the bags and jacket in his arms, fingers balancing his phone in one hand and in the other he felt around for the button to lock the car. As the flash of orange signalled his success in locking the vehicle, his phone decided to go for a dive to the concrete as it slid from his fingers, only pushing Ichigo’s mood further into the ground. Today was just not his day it seemed, and yet another groan echoed in the silence of his pitiful situation. Picking up the fickle device he gave it a disapproving look before dumping it into his pocket along with his keys and wallet, finally having the sense to rid some of the objects from his already packed arms.

Turning to head towards the door was when he registered the sweet scent of freshly mown lawn, eyes flickering around to the neighbour's yard to see where the smell was wafting from. But as the decently long grass seemed untouched, he felt puzzled. With a look of confusion, he looked to his own lawn and was surprised to find the once horribly long grass was short and even. Eyes gaped slightly as he began to walk, eyeing the ground in suspicion as he reached the door. Another quick struggle came as he jammed the key into the door, making soft grunts as he jiggled it harshly and with impatience. The relief set in as the door opened, slightly stumbling forwards as it did so. The dimly lit hallway left Ichigo’s stomach stirring with worry though as he peered down into the living room to see an absence of light. He had been sure that Toshiro would be in the lounge room as normal, curled up in his spot that he claimed each time he was over Ichigo’s house with a book perched in his grasp as he read. It was such an adorable sight to come home to, one that had ended up in many hot make-out sessions, once Ichigo finally pried the book from his hands that is. He was just too irresistible when looking so lost in imagination with his glare soft and lips mouthing the words slightly. His heart skipped a beat thinking about it.

As the door clicked closed behind him he made his way into the house cautiously. He hoped his love wasn’t angry at his tardiness on such a significant day of the year. Would he be? He knew the tenth division captain was not one to care about such an occasion let alone remember it. The curiosity heighten as he stepped foot into the lounge room, bare of any life…and mess? Ichigo couldn’t help but let his jaw drop as he looked around the room, the mess he had been ignoring through his busy life—juggling normal human life with soul reaper duties had its struggles—had seemingly disappeared from the coffee table and floor, everything looked neat and tidy and a thick but lovely scent of wood polish filled his nose.

“What the hell?” His words were hushed as he inspected the spotless and shiny coffee table in front of the lounge, which too was spick and span with the cushions placed neatly on each end and a throw rug on the back of the couch. Had he always owned one of those? The confusion began to rise as he looked around to see even more of the room cleaned. Then the light shining from the kitchen caught his attention, head cocking to the side as he watched the doorway, as though expecting something to jump from behind it. He slowly made his way over, bringing his jacket up in a childish and useless shield.

The sight he was greeted with as he rounded the corner ended up being such an adorable sight, and almost felt unreal. It was so simple yet left the substitute smiling stupidly. Hitsugaya sat at the table, arms folded neatly upon it as his head snuggled into his—no Ichigo’s—jumper sleeve. Ichigo’s lips quirked up into a loving smile as he crept forward. His eyes wandered to the objects set upon the table, a plate and cutlery were neatly placed on one side, a candle stood in the middle. And another set identical sat messily in front of his boyfriend, obviously pushed to the side to make room to nap. It almost made him laugh the longer he watched on. But then a sudden thought crossed his mind, and it twisted in his stomach as he searched the kitchen counters. The absence of food had him puzzled, however, and as he stepped towards the full sink it only left him more confused. What had been for dinner? Was he supposed to bring something home? Panic began to rise in him for a moment before his eyes caught onto a mess of paper towels beside the sink. As he looked over the blackened towels was when he noticed the smell of something burnt. His mind suddenly clicked and he glanced over to the bin.

Ichigo’s face softened at the sight of burnt food sitting discarded at the top of the bin, only making out the strands of black and yellow once he leaned in closer. A warm chuckle vibrated in his chest as honey hues flickered back over to the sleeping Shinigami at the table. The picture of amusing beauty slept unbeknownst to his existence, and as the reasoning behind the puzzling things he stumbled across since leaving the car began to come together, he couldn’t help but laugh even more. Ichigo took a short stride towards his boyfriend, laying his jacket down upon the table as he knelt, placing the bag in his hand onto the floor. The soft frown upon his lovers face left him feeling sympathetic; obviously, he had a rough time this afternoon. Lifting a hand towards the sleeping beauty, a tuff of snowy hair being pushed aside delicately with a single slender finger, softly grazing over the cool skin of his cheek. A small twitch of a thin eyebrow now peaking through white bangs caused another chuckle to escape, the sound causing his boyfriend to stir. He let his fingers glide over the delicate skin once more, eliciting a much bigger response. He watched as the crack of gorgeous teal peaked through heavy lashes, gazing lovingly as the beauty blinked.

“You’re late.” The sleepy reply made him inwardly recoil for a moment. Ouch. That had come quicker than expected but was also a puzzling statement. Toshiro had never voiced any acknowledgement of the man being late previously; his tardiness to their dates when work was involved often went undiscussed by the captain, usually, his answer to Ichigo’s apologises were of a simple word of understanding. He was a captain and understood and accepted the priority and unpredictability of work at times rather easily it had seemed. Ichigo let his hand squeeze Toshiro’s thigh in acknowledgement before he decided to speak.

“Yeah, I’m sorry. I got caught up,” his reason was vague, not wanting to get into the small tiff he had with a snotty brat cashier. His brows had furrowed with the thought but quickly shook his head to rid the useless memory. He had got what he had wanted in the end, no need to linger on that moron not wanting to give him the goods that were specifically set aside for him since yesterday.

“Um, ow?” Toshiro’s voice and cool hand upon his caused Ichigo to snap out of his thoughts, only then realising he has still been squeezing Toshiro’s leg in slight frustration. He snapped his hand away as though he’d been burnt, apologising through a sheepish laugh. Hitsugaya had merely sighed and averted his gaze, resting his chin on his palm as he propped his arm on the table. His free hand tapped lightly on the wood for a moment before another sigh followed. Ichigo stared puzzled at his partner, a tinge of worry filling his chest. His hand came up to capture Toshiro’s, bringing it to his lips for a soft kiss as he whispered another apology upon his soft skin.

“I had plans to take you out for dinner if I could have convinced you of course,” He paused to chuckle slightly as he witnessed the male before him roll his eyes. “But sadly I couldn’t be home in time, though if you would accompany me we could still go-“

“We can just order in.” The blunt reply was like a slight slap to the face. He blinked with confusion and felt somewhat hurt by the sudden interruption and clear disinterest in the night out he was hoping for. He let his thumb circle the back of his lover's hand, waiting patiently for another response, simultaneously thinking of what to say next.

“I’m sorry, I’m just in a bad mood,” Ichigo’s ears pricked up with the sound of the apology, eyes widening as he watched Hitsugaya sigh, lids falling shut as his frown deepened. “I don’t like these stupid traditions…but I tried.” Toshiro shifted in his seat as he spoke, face turning away, even more, to hide what Ichigo could only guess was a blush. He squeezed his hand to coax him into continuing, sensing his boyfriend tensing up. But as he watched the captain simply sit scowling, the temperature dipping slightly causing Ichigo to gulp softly, he decided to daringly caress Hitsugaya’s cheek, turning that beautiful—yet at the moment scary—face towards him.

“I appreciate what you did. Mowing the lawn and even cleaning up, and the attempt at dinner. You didn’t have to, but I appreciate it nonetheless. It was a lovely gesture babe,” a warm smile graced his lips as tanned fingers gently pushed back his fringe from his eyes, gazing into those dazzling teal eyes as they widened with the acknowledgement Ichigo gave of his nice gestures. “Though, I’m slightly concerned how you managed to burn pasta.” The dust of crimson upon Toshiro’s cheeks made Ichigo laugh, though the deadly glare he received did successfully warn him enough to back away somewhat, refraining from teasing any further.

“How about we order food as you said, put on a movie and just enjoy each other’s company,” he let his hands fall from their hold on his lover's thigh and reached for the bag on the ground. Pulling out a tub of watermelon sorbet and bottle of champagne he faced Toshiro with a grin. “Pizza and champagne? Followed by something watermelon flavoured for dessert!“ The way Toshiro’s face lit up slightly with the appearance of the goods he had retrieved from the bag left Ichigo’s heart fluttering. Soon a small smile pulled at the Captain's lips, features softening as he nodded lightly.

“That sounds good,” Toshiro whispered, hands reaching out to hold Ichigo’s face, letting his smile widen as he leaned close. Their noses brushed together softly as Toshiro paused, fingers gliding over Ichigo’s cheeks for a brief moment.

“I love you, even if you can manage to burn pasta.” He couldn’t help the grin that spread wide on his face as the other instantly froze. Toshiro sighed deeply before his arms circled Ichigo’s neck, bringing his lips closer as he whispered, tickling him with his cool breath.

“I love you too, moron,” then the anticipated kiss came as Toshiro finally let their lips meet, sharing a sweet kiss.

“Happy Valentine’s Day my love,” Ichigo whispered as the kiss broke. A soft huff came in response.

“Happy Valentines Day.”


End file.
